Decix Club
Decix Club 'is a fan made series created and owned by '''Starlight Sorceress. '''The series takes place in the form of books, but there are also many pictures and comics as well. '''NOTE: Please do not copy or steal any of this page. Do not use anything without my permission. Do not edit unless you have my permission. Thank you! ' '''~Ren~ 'Series' TBA 'Characters ' ''Decix Club'' ' '﻿ 'Serenity' Main Article: ''Serenity Orlando (Decix Club) Serenity Orlando is the Fairy of the Silver Moons. She is the oldest to her quadruplet sisters, Jasmine, Zoe, and Isabella, her adopted triplet siblings David, Daisy, and Daniel, and to her twin sisters, Olivia and Makinzie. Her parents are Phillip and Fiona, and the whole family lives together on the planet Skylaria along with her aunt, Madge, her adopted twin cousins, Akuya and Areika, and their pet dog, Glow. Serenity is bonded with Trixie, the PopPixie of Mischief, the two started to get along fairly well once Serenity got used to all of Trixie's pranks and knew what to expect, unless of course Trixie messes up one of her designs. Serenity is a dedicated fashion designer, as she uses all of her free time to sketch out new designs or practice sewing. She loves to express her creativity and feelings through her clothing and share them with her friends. Serenity has a strong love for her boyfriend/husband, Drake, and she has decided to find all of his missing siblings, even if it takes her a lifetime. Serenity's best friend, and roommate, is Marisa, the two get along well, and they like to help each other out in drawing. Serenity's biggest dream is to become the most famous and successful designer in all of the Magic Dimension. Although Serenity was the first character to be introduced, she is ''not the leader of the Decix Club. 'Jasmine' Main Article: Jasmine Orlando (Decix Club) Jasmine is the Fairy of the Blue Sky. She is the second oldest to her quadruplet sisters, Serenity, Zoe, and Isabella, her adopted triplet siblings David, Daisy, and Daniel, and to her twin sisters, Olivia and Makinzie. Her parents are Phillip and Fiona, and the whole family lives together on the planet Skylaria along with her aunt, Madge, her adopted twin cousins, Akuya and Areika, and their pet dog, Glow. Jasmine is bonded with Clara, the PopPixie of Ballet, the two are like sisters to each other and Clara is always there to help Jasmine with dance class at Stardust Academy, which is a required class. Jasmine is a passionate artist, and although she enjoys creating in most medias, but she prefers painting because she feels as if has more freedom to express herself when holding a paint brush. Jasmine's best friend, and roommate, is Hanako. Jasmine aspires to become professional artist, she doesn't care how much money she will earn, as long as she can live her dream and inspire others through her work. 'Zoe' Main Article: Zoe Orlando (Decix Club) Bold and adventurous Zoe is Fairy of the Sparkling Stars. Her parents are Phillip and Fiona, and her quadruplet sisters, Serenity, Jasmine, and Isabella, are members of the Decix Club along with herself. Zoe also has five other siblings; the adopted triplets, David, Daisy, and Daniel and the twins, Olivia and Makinzie. Her adopted cousins, Akuya and Areika, are also in the club. Her bonded pixie is Catlin, the Pixie of Purity. Zoe loves to sing, dance, write music and songs, and play on her guitar and keyboard. Zoe also loves school, she is a really great student and enjoys reading and studying. She comes from the planet Skylaria. Her boyfriend/husband is Prince Dylan of Neptora, and when they got married they had ten children: Reva, the oldest, the twins, Astra and Astrea, the quadruplets Talulla, Alessia, Marina, and Aquaria, James, Estralita, and the youngest, Sitara. Dylan, along with all of her children except for Reva and Sitara, died tragically, leaving Zoe with only one child and without a husband. Sitara died when Zoe was giving birth to her earlier than she should have been born. Her best friend is Setsuko. Zoe's ex-boyfriend, Michael, was with her for several seasons, but, after many arguments, they broke up with each other. Zoe is in band with Setsuko and Hanako called Starlight . Like Setsuko, her dream is to be a professional singer and dancer. Zoe was the third character to be introduced. 'Isabella' Main Article: Isabella Orlando (Decix Club) Sweet and emotional Isabella is the Fairy of the Swift Breeze. Her parents are Phillip and Fiona, and her quadruplet sisters, Serenity, Jasmine, and Zoe, are members of the Decix Club along with herself. Isabella also has five other siblings; the adopted triplets, David, Daisy, and Daniel, and the twins, Olivia and Makinzie. Her adopted cousins, Akuya and Areika, are also in the club. Her bonded pixie is Knitilda, Pixie of Knitting. Isabella loves to knit, thanks to her pixie. She adores children and could spend hours taking care of and talking to them. She hate's school, cleaning, and cooking and will do anything she can to escape it. She comes from the planet Skylaria. Her boyfriend/husband is Zentaro, and when they got married they had six children: The twins, Arianna and Emily, and the conjoined quadruplets, Sophia, Anna, Claire, and Brooke. They also adopted two children, a girl and a boy, named Minda and William. When the two children grew up, they found out that Minda was actually a witch (although, she wasn't an evil witch), and that William was actually a human and had no magic inside of him, leaving the family to wonder how a human child ended up in an orphanage in Magix. Her best friend is Seren. Her dream is to open up an orphanage for all of the children in Magix. Isabella and her sisters didn't have a happy childhood, so her dream is also to help children, and adults, in need. Isabella was the fourth character to be introduced. 'Seren' Main Article: ''Seren (Decix Club) Crown Princess Starla (more commonly referred as Seren so as not to cause any confusion) is the Fairy of the Galaxy and heir to the throne of Starla. Her parents are Queen Starla, and the deceased King Regis. Her twin sister, Marisa, is a Decix Club member along with herself. Seren is bonded with Nutricia, the Pixie of Health and Fitness. Seren isn't crazy about school, even though she is very good at; however, her favorite subject, surprisingly, would be Math. She has a talent for inventing that her friends didn't know about for awhile until she decided to show them. She loves technology and fiddling around with objects to see how she can improve them is a big hobby of hers. Her boyfriend/husband is Prince Nicholas. Seren likes computer games and horror movies. Her best friend is Isabella. Her dream is to be an inventor. Seren was the seventh character to be introduced and is the leader of the Decix Club. 'Marisa' ''Main Article: Marisa (Decix Club) Serious and helpful Marisa is the Fairy of the Oceans. Her parents are Queen Starla and the deceased King Regis. Her twin sister, Seren, is a Decix Club member along with herself. She is the second Princess of Starla, and would get the throne if something were to happen to her sister. Marisa doesn't necessarily like school but she gets good grades anyway ; she hasn't gotten anything lower than a B before. Marisa loves swimming in the ocean or in a pool; she is very fast and instead of using her magic to breath underwater, she prefers to hold her breath and can do it for a great deal of time. She is bonded with Caprice, the Pixie of Toothpaste Caps. Marisa also enjoys gymnastics and is very talented in it. Her husband/boyfriend is William. Her best friend is Serenity. Her dream is to be a professional gymnast. Marisa was the eighth character to be introduced. 'Setsuko' Main Article: Setsuko (Decix Club) Stubborn and short tempered Setsuko is the Fairy of Music. Her parents are TBA. Her triplet sister, Hanako, is a Decix Club member along with herself. Meanwhile, her triplet brother, Kiyohiko, attends Red Fountain. Setsuko loves to dance, sing, write music, and play her instruments. She and Zoe are always rocking out in their dorm during free time. Setsuko's bonded Pixie is Dixie, the Pixie of Definition. Her husband/boyfriend is Jason, whom she sadly divorces in her later years. Although they are best friends, she and Zoe sometimes act like rivals. She is in a band with Hanako and Zoe called Starlight. Setsuko was the ninth character to be introduced. 'Hanako' Main Article: Hanako (Decix Club) Honest and short tempered Hanako is the Fairy of Nature. Her parents are TBA. Her triplet sister, Setsuko, is a Decix Club member along with herself. Meanwhile, her triplet brother, Kiyohiko, attends Red Fountain. Hanako loves nature, she is always working in her garden; planting and taking care of her plants and flowers. She enjoys being outside very much. She also loves to take pictures of nature and of people, she loves to make homemade photo albums of her friends and family. She is bonded with Cami, the Pixie of Photography. Hanako's best friend is Jasmine, but she is also quite close to Areika. Her husband/boyfriend is Felix. She is in a band with Setsuko and Zoe called Starlight. Her dream is to be a professional photographer and to start a large family. Hanako was the last character to be introduced. 'Akuya' Main Article: Akuya (Decix Club) Quiet and kind Akuya is the Glaciakk of Life. Her biological parents are TBA. Her adopted mother is Madge. Her twin sister, Areika, is a Decix Club member along with herself. Her adopted cousins, Serenity, Jasmine, Zoe, and Isabella, are Decix Club members as well. Phillip and Fiona are her adopted uncle and aunt. Her other adopted cousins are David, Daisy, Daniel, Olivia, and Makinzie. Akuya enjoys interior designing; she loves helping her best friends decorate their rooms to match their personalities. Her bonded pixie is TBA. Her boyfriend/husband is Richard. Akuya's dream for many seasons was to be an interior designer; however, after thinking it over, she decided that she would start her training to save lives and become a doctor. Akuya was the fifth character to be introduced. 'Areika' Main Article: Areika (Decix Club) Quiet and calm Areika is the Glaciakk of Death. Her biological parents are TBA. Her adopted mother is Madge. Her twin sister, Akuya, is a Decix Club member along with herself. Her adopted cousins, Serenity, Jasmine, Zoe, and Isabella, are Decix Club members as well. Phillip and Fiona are her adopted uncle and aunt. Her other adopted cousins are David, Daisy, Daniel, Olivia, and Makinzie. Areika adores writing; she could sit for hours upon hours just writing her stories with out a care in the world. She also illustrates her work. Her bonded pixie is Shiori, the Pixie of Stories. Areika and her ex-boyfriend, Peter, were together for many seasons. But one day, he disappeared from school without giving a reason why. No email, no text message, no phone call. Nothing. After several months she got over it and fell in love with Christian, who was a publisher, and not only published her books but married her as well. Out of all the girls in the Decix Club, she is best friends with her sister but also has a close relationship with Hanako. Areika's dream is to become a successful writer and publish many books. Areika was the sixth character to be introduced. ''Boyfriends'' ' ''Drake' ''Main Article: Drake (Decix Club) Quiet and unsociable Drake is the Wizard of Darkness. During a war between the split sides of Nelortex, his father, Dario, was sent out to battle and got captured by the enemy side, and was never heard of again. A little less than a month of his father's death, his mother, Arista, died giving birth to Drake's younger brother. Having lost both of his parents, Drake was left alone, trying to take care of and protect, his newborn baby brother and other siblings. During all of the chaos, Drake and his siblings got separated when he was captured by enemy soldiers, and they never saw each other again. His siblings are Allyssa, Abigayle, Dusin, and Davin, and Drake has made it his life-long quest to find them. His wife/girlfriend is Serenity. 'Dylan' Main Article: Dylan (Decix Club) 'Zentaro ' Main Article: Zentaro (Decix Club) Loyal and dare-devilish Zentaro is the Wizard of Fire. His parents are Kasumi and TBA. He has a younger sister name Emiko, who is the Fairy of Fire. His wife/girlfriend is Isabella. He is a former Guardian of The Inferno, but passed the duty on to his younger sister. Zentaro is from Betwixt, which is located between Skylaria and The Inferno. Zentaro likes to try dangerous things and really enjoys cooking, especially grilling. 'Nicholas' Main Article: TBA 'William' Main Article: TBA Jason Main Article: TBA Felix ''' Main Article: TBA '''Christian Main Article: TBA Richard Main Article: TBA Ex-boyfriends Michael Main Article: TBA Peter Main Article: TBA Alixander Main Article: Alixander (Decix Club) Timid and intelligent Alix is the Wizard of Astronomy. His parents are TBA. He has two older twin sisters, Kaylee and Haylee. His ex-girlfriend is Jasmine. Alix is blind in one eye, and wears glasses because of his bad eye sight in his other eye. Alix's dream is to become a professor, teaching science and astronomy. Decix Club Bonded Pixies Trixie Main Article: Trixie (Decix Club) Mischievous and reckless Trixie is the PopPixie of Mischief. Her parents are TBD. Her younger sister is Catlin, the PopPixie of Purity. Trixie likes nothing better than pulling pranks, causing mischief, and making people miserable, and no matter how many times she gets into trouble, she just keeps doing it. She can't help herself really, she is the pixie of mischief after all. Trixie is bonded with Serenity, the Fairy of the Silver Moons, and sometimes (without telling her fairy of course) she will help her out and change a few things in her designs. She lives in her own house in Pixie Village because her parents couldn't handle her pranks anymore, so they kicked her out. Meanwhile, her younger sister, Catlin, still lives with their parents. She doesn't mind it at all actually, she loves having free reign over her own house to do whatever she pleases. Clara Main Article: Clara (Decix Club) Catlin Main Article: Catlin (Decix Club) Calm and kind Catlin is the PopPixie of Purity. Her parents are TBD. Her older sister is Trixie, the Pixie of Mischief. Being the Pixie of Purity, Catlin almost never does anything wrong, argue, or has any faults. She is what most people would call a Mary Sue. It always makes her sad when she see's other people causing or getting into trouble and is constantly trying to talk them out of it, especially her older sister, which most of the time makes Trixie really mad. Catlin is also a very modest pixie, she doesn't wear any revealing clothing or brag like Trixie and her bonded Fairy. She still lives with her parents, although her older sister was kicked out of the house, Catlin got to stay because she was well behaved, obedient, and never causes mischief. Her bonded fairy is Zoe, the Fairy of the Sparkling Stars, which is an interesting match because Zoe is reckless, short tempered, quarrelsome, and wears revealing clothing, unlike Catlin who is always trying to talk Zoe into being more modest and pure. Knitilda Main Article: Knitilda (Decix Club) Nutricia ''' Main Article: Nutricia (Decix Club) '''Caprice Main Article: Caprice (Decix Club) Dixie Main Article: Dixie (Decix Club) Cami Main Article: Cami (Decix Club) Shiori Main Article: Shiori (Decix Club) Parents SJZI's Parents Phillip Main Article: TBA Fiona Main Article: TBA Seren and Marisa's Parents Starliza Main Article: TBA Regis Main Article: TBA Setsuko and Hanako's Parents Akuya and Areika's Parents Biological Parents Main Article: TBA Adopted Parent Madge Main Article: TBA Drake's Parents Arista Main Article: TBA Dario Main Article: TBA Alix's Parents Dylan's Parents Zentaro's Parents Kasumi Main Article: TBA ''Antagonists'' ''' ''Dark Sorceresses'' '''Circe Main Article: TBA Raven Main Article: TBA Lilith Main Article: TBA Zilla Main Article: TBA Coming soon... ''Locations TBA Details about the Series TBA Trivia * ''"Decix" is deprived from the word "decimal" as in the "decimal system". There are ten members in the Decix Club, and the the decimal system is based off of the number ten. * The Decix Club was originally going to be called the Multiplix Club because all of the members are multiples, but Starlight Sorceress decided that she liked the sound of Decix better. * When it was known as the Multiplix Club, it had eight members in it. * The Decix Club is probably the only club that has multiple multiples in it. * Five out of ten of the Decix Club members know how to draw. * The Decix Club was Starlight Sorceress's first club ever. * Decix Club Season 1 would take place in Season 3 of the Winx Club series. So instead of the Decix girls gaining Magic Winx and Charmix in Season 1, they gain Enchantix because they gained their Magic Winx and Charmix in their prestories. * Ren, the creator of the Decix Club (aka Starlight Sorceress), has stated that, out of all of the members of the Decix Club, Zoe is her favorite. She loves designing outfits for her and loves working with the character in general. * Ren, the creator of Decix Club, has stated that, because she herself comes from a very large family, quite a few of her OCs come from or have large families as well. * Ren has stated that many of her characters personality traits, curiosities, and sometimes appearances, are based off of herself and her siblings. * Ren has said that she find the most difficult characters to work with are boys. She says that, because she is a girl, she can understand how a girl feels in certain situations, but has trouble trying to figure out how a boy would feel and react. That is one of the reasons why most of here girl characters are way more developed than her boy characters. '' '' Category:Teams Category:Fairies Category:Decix Club Category:Starlight Sorceress Category:Clubs Category:Characters Category:Comics Category:Pictures Category:Animations Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Category:Fan made fairy